


引雷石-斯特什纳的日记（1997-2002）

by Lynnmix



Series: 小狗 小狗 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 《小狗 小狗》的支线故事，原创配角视角
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: 小狗 小狗 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327859





	1. 1997年4月7日

** 引雷石 **

携带山楂树枝和给 *** 伊巴 * （ I-baa) **的花

白 红 黄

白色为主

波奇特里昂（邮差）

基施卡（学舌鸟， 为什么妈妈会叫这个名字 ）

基列科（主任）

斯特什纳 （大士？可我不觉得这很合适）

哈特曼叔叔=穆索什科（废品商 我很怀疑他宁愿被人称为“海因茨先生”也不想被人叫做穆索什科）

后天要来的人：

基诺威（巴布尼科）爷爷的朋友，基诺威 约纳斯 本尼迪克特-巴德森

达韦尔奇和法纳蒂（这两人是谁？）

**切记不可以姓名称呼 **


	2. 1997年4月8日

成功抵达了引雷石。花的颜色没有搞错，但如果我当时没有傻乎乎地追问伊巴究竟是谁就更好了。包括 ~~爷爷~~ 基列科在内的人都在嘲笑我，显然，遗忘自己的祖先是件可耻的事情。可事实上，我从来就没有听说过“伊巴与欧德”的传说。从我记事起，我就是维基亚 伊格诺维奇 瓦西里耶夫，但显然，在我的祖先归化之前，他们的部族被称为“ **伊巴-欧德** ”——即白桦与霜的后代。于是我的名字的正式写法成是：维基亚 伊格诺维奇 瓦西里耶夫 伊巴-欧德。但这已经没什么意思了，在引雷石，人们只会叫我斯特什纳。

我抵达的地方比想象中要辽阔一些，据基列科说，此处是引雷石的主要后勤场所，大部分区域都用来安置狼人解放阵线的战士的家属，但同时也是维持引雷石运作的经济中心。 ~~爷爷~~ 基列科本人是负责引雷石军火交易的主要人员（所以代号才是“主任”），而我的父母与外界买家对接的联络人和翻译（“邮差”和“学舌鸟”，我算是懂了这些命名逻辑），此时此刻他们正在阿尔巴尼亚。据爷爷说，此前，他们大部分时间都在欧洲北部。

我抵达后的下午，哈特曼叔叔前来拜访。和引雷石里大部分成员不同，哈特曼 海因茨不是白桦林的狼，他自称是来自魏玛森林的游商，口音和兽身的形态也显而易见不属于白桦林，但这为他提供了很好的伪装，使得他可以作为中间人，游走在欧洲各处。在我被送至叔叔家寄养之后，哈特曼叔叔是我与父母——或者说“引雷石”——联系的唯一方式，也正是他在我出发之前，告知我进入此地的暗号。显然，哈特曼叔叔并不希望被称为“穆索什科/废品商”，在对 ~~爷爷~~ 基列夫表达抗议遭拒之后，他嘟囔了一句“你还不如让他们叫我’海因茨先生’。”

然后哈特曼叔叔向我提出同样的请求。

”维恰，他们就算了，我可不能让你也叫我什么废品商。”哈特曼叔叔习惯把我的名字念得很快，维基亚被他读出来是“维恰”。

“他叫斯特什纳，穆索什科，如果你一定要这样的话，至少叫他维基亚 伊格诺维奇。”在我回答之前，爷爷替我做出了答复。

我耸耸肩：就是这样。

“斯特什纳——大士，阿列克谢，我是说，基列科，我算是不明白了，这孩子哪里像当兵的材料？”哈特曼使劲拍了几下我的后背，把我拍出一个踉跄。

“他才15岁，而且，我有我的理由。” ~~爷爷~~ 基列科推了一把眼镜，在引雷石里面，他是少数戴眼镜的狼人，“你应该有更重要的事要和我说才对，我说的对吗，海因茨先生？”

哈特曼比了个投降的手势。

“基诺威-‘追迹者’-巴布尼科要你收下两个伤员。”他从大衣口袋里掏出一个小本，随手翻弄着，“路易-‘冰人’-达韦尔奇和我的小帕翠西娅。事先向你征求一下意见，基诺威到的时候叫我一声，我要打他。我让小帕翠西娅跟着他可不是为了吃枪子儿的。”

“阿尔巴尼亚的事情呢？”

“这你得问巴布尼科，我比他早一个星期就离开了那鬼地方，不过既然能让他亲自带伤员回来，恐怕事情并不乐观。”哈特曼的表情严肃了起来，他手一合，把小本扣起来塞回了兜里，走到基列科的办公桌前，拿起了一张纸条。

“那我就先进城了，明天上午我会再过来的。”他脱帽向我和爷爷致意，临走前冲我做了个鬼脸。

“别担心，维恰。”他说，“你爸妈什么大风大浪没见过，他们肯定会活下来的。”


	3. 1997年4月9日

4月9日

下午，巴布尼科来到了我们这里， ~~爷爷~~ 基列科以卫生员的身份把我介绍给他。在引雷石待了一天之后，我大概明白了为何他们会费那么大力气隐藏我的身份，不惜让我和父母分开隐姓埋名，也要把我送进卫校——因为引雷石整个组织上上下下几乎都是战士，能够处置伤势的人寥寥无几。

巴布尼科是一个典型的白桦林头狼，他身高两米往上，壮得仿佛像一堵墙，哪怕是引雷石搭建的房屋，他也需要低头才能走进。哈特曼早上的时候给我提前打了预防针，说巴布尼科是一个很难相处的人，但我对他的第一印象并不坏。他说话声音很大，像是远方的惊雷，哈特曼说他在很小的时候就在军队里服役。狼人成长速度很快，十五岁便成年，巴布尼科是他们三个里唯一一个大半辈子都在战场上度过的。

巴布尼科倒是对斯特什纳这个代号没什么意见，相反地，他在意的是我为什么会在这里。

“我以为你会让他继承你的工作，或者跟他爸一样，你知道的，你们家是聪明人。”巴布尼科靠在椅子上向后仰，摇椅发出危险的吱嘎声，“狼人一般不会像你们家这么聪明，你应该给自己找一个继承人，基列科，力气大的狼人到处都是，我劝你再想想。”

“斯特什纳已经接受完训练了。”爷爷不为所动。

我不解地看向哈特曼，他耸耸肩示意我暂时不要说话。

“那就让他跟着你工作，算算账，打通关系，或者替你搞那些来钱的生意。跟着穆索什科瞎混也比当什么卫生员要好吧，你就忍心让你的孙子一天天地给人打绷带、端尿盆？”

“那叫游说——”哈特曼想要反驳，但巴布尼科只看了他一样，眼神里的警告就足够让他闭嘴。在场的人里只有爷爷和巴布尼科是头狼，无论是我还是哈特曼都没有插话的份。

“这是我的判断。”爷爷推了推眼镜，圆镜片反射出来的光似乎带着阴冷的意思，“我把斯特什纳送去卫校，正是因为我要补充引雷石的卫生员。”

“引雷石不需要卫生员。我们有自己的巫医，狼人用的是草药，油膏和包裹伤口的兽皮。阿列克谢-基列科，我们不需要人类的玩意。”

现在我明白了为什么哈特曼会警告我巴布尼科难以相处，显然刚才爷爷的反驳让他不是很高兴，一股危险的气息从他的身体里面传来，如果我没看错的话，他的手部和面部已经有兽化的迹象。

“我们 **需要** 人类的玩意。”桌子后面的爷爷一动不动，看上去镇定自若，“尤其是你们，基诺威-巴布尼科，你和你的战士们。时代不同了，我们面对的敌人手里拿的不是火把和弓箭，而是长枪和大炮，我们的巫医可处理不了枪伤和爆炸伤，所以才需要人类的医学。”他抬起手，阻止巴布尼科打岔。“我知道你要说什么，请你不要说，我不想听你那套战士的生命价值几何的论调，苏联已经完了，但我们付出了多少代价？既然我们要解放全世界的狼人，那么我至少希望引雷石的战士能尽可能多地活到下一场战斗。”

巴布尼科从椅子里站了起来，气冲冲地伸出手去抓爷爷的衣领，但爷爷的反应也很快，立刻抓住了巴布尼科的手。

“你带回来那两个伤员，达韦尔奇和法纳蒂，既然你都把他们带回来了，说明你的部队无法处理他们的伤口。要是这里的巫医也治不了怎么办？如果没有斯特什纳，你要去找谁？还是像往常那样暗地里托穆索什科买消炎药、找人类的大夫吗？”

巴布尼科朝哈特曼的方向啐了一口：“叛徒。”

“这可怨不得我，基诺威老兄。”哈特曼有爷爷撑腰，底气十足地回答，“阿列克谢是管账的，我哪儿逃得过他的火眼金睛呀。”

巴布尼科吃了瘪，只得放开爷爷，庞大的躯体再次挤进扶手椅中，心服口服地叹了口气：“不愧是’伊巴-欧德’的看门狗，消息还是那么灵通，想法还是那么远见。”

“你也是，别来无恙。”爷爷也坐回位子里，然后转头叫我，“伤员应该已经在巫医那里安置好了，斯特什纳，你去看看情况。”

“我给他带路吧。”哈特曼也站起身往门口走。

“不留下和老朋友叙叙旧？”巴布尼科扭过身子看着哈特曼。

哈特曼在门口转过身行了一个夸张的脱帽礼：“我可不想知道你们聊了什么，我这种人——天天在敌人眼皮子底下转悠——当然是知道的越少越好。”

时至今日，我才知道原来爷爷、哈特曼和巴布尼科是引雷石的元老级人物，当年时任军队后勤官员的爷爷通过交易军火让狼人解放阵线获得了第一笔资金和武器，而当时和卖方牵线搭桥负责翻译的人正是哈特曼叔叔，最终巴布尼科单枪匹马押送了大量的货物完成了交易。

除了“狼人解放阵线”这个本质之外，我对引雷石并没有特别多的了解。在引雷石宣布要为了解放当时苏联境内的狼人族群之后，作为核心成员的爷爷、爸爸和妈妈都被当局认定为分裂分子，遭到通缉。我作为他们的孩子，本来是不可能不被通缉的，更不用说进入人类社会学习他们的知识。但狼人的孩子没有那么像父母，于是爸爸妈妈和爷爷便利用狼人族群与人类社会构成的差异性，把我寄养在尚未暴露的亲戚家中，作为引雷石的一员，我的使命便是融入人类社会，窃取引雷石想要得到的知识。


	4. 1997年4月10日

我见到了巴布尼科带回来的伤员，达韦尔奇和法纳蒂。达韦尔奇所在的小队中了地雷埋伏，他离爆点最近，头部受创。狼人的愈合能力让伤口在短时间内愈合，连被穿透的头骨都几乎长好了，但因为处理不及时，一些破片留在了脑子里，导致他失去左半边的视野。我在卫校最多只是给人类的躯干和四肢部位取出过弹片（毕竟达韦尔奇这种情况换成人类已经死了），巴布尼科和基列科轮番向我保证让我自由发挥，哪怕手术失败也不会追究任何责任。达韦尔奇不怎么说话，但他看我的眼神意思也很明确，做手术最坏的结果就是死掉，而看不见一半的世界，对他来说比死掉更加糟糕。

手术是从今天上午开始做的，一直到下午才结束。我一个人在他们新腾出来的卫生室里把达韦尔奇的脑袋打开，把里面的弹片一个一个夹出来。达韦尔奇不是白桦林的狼，他是冰岛的，真名叫路易，他的部族以前曾经追逐着极光进行迁徙，他的狼身在脖子那里有一圈很厚的银色的毛，极光的狼比其他所有的狼都更加富有生命，他们甚至可以愈合能够杀死普通狼人的致命伤。

手术做完了之后达韦尔奇就看得见了，没有弹片的妨碍，他把脑子也完全愈合了。我问他另一个人受了什么伤，达韦尔奇说要我不告诉别人。

他说另一个人——法纳蒂，也就是穆索什科-哈特曼的派翠西亚，不是伤员。她被巴布尼科——引雷石负责战斗的头狼，退货了。

我给达韦尔奇做完手术之后歇了一会儿，巴布尼科带着营地的年轻人去狩猎，带回了不少兔子，而他自己则扛了一头熊回来。我听哈特曼说，下午的时候他逼着年轻人吃生熊肉，不吃就要打，基列科出面调停，两个人又吵了一架。哈特曼给我带了一块烤鹿肉，里面没太熟，我为了不弄脏卫生室，就和他在门口吃。我注意到哈特曼左边眼框青了一块，就问他怎么回事，他说他因为法纳蒂的事情去找巴布尼科理论，想和他打一架，结果一拳就被放倒了。

我本来打算晚上去检查一下法纳蒂的情况，但是哈特曼说法纳蒂已经休息了，并且她的情况最好是在白天进行检查。


	5. 1997年4月11日

4月11日

哈特曼昨天晚上和我说了法纳蒂的情况。法纳蒂是他在魏玛发现的失群狼人，被发现的时候在一个巡回马戏团里做表演。马戏团里用银壶烧水，导致法纳蒂慢性银中毒。银对狼人的作用目前依然不明晰，银质的武器可以杀伤狼人，短时间内接触大量的银制品会致死，孕期的母狼摄入含银的物质会导致胎儿畸形和流产，但这种长期、微量的摄入会对身体有多大的影响，在法纳蒂之前并没有过记录。哈特曼接到的时候法纳蒂就已经哑了，长期饮用含银的水导致她的口腔和喉咙反复烧烂和愈合，最终破坏了她的声带，也相当程度地影响了她的牙齿发育。在那之后法纳蒂留引雷石这里调养了很久，不知是好运还是基因强大，法纳蒂除了不能说话之外没有落下其他的残疾，智力也属于正常范畴。哈特曼和巴布尼科从法纳蒂的体型判断她有头狼的血统，按照当年马戏团的证词，法纳蒂很可能属于已经绝迹的黑森林狼群。不过迄今为止法纳蒂没有显露过狼形，所以推测终究停留在推测。

我本打算一大早就去给法纳蒂做检查，但路过基列科的办公室的时候被站在门口的巴布尼科一把拽进了屋里。屋内的情况和我第一次进来时一样，气氛也是一样的剑拔弩张，只不过这次和巴布尼科针锋相对的不是基列科，而是哈特曼。

“我不许你叫她怪物。”哈特曼看上去怒不可遏，他和我一样都是普通狼，除非触及底线，否则不可能与头狼叫板，更何况他叫板的对象是引雷石最凶暴的那只头狼。

但这次巴布尼科看上去十分冷静，达韦尔奇站在他身后，向我稍微点头致意。

“你应当去战场上瞧瞧。那东西根本不是’狼’。”巴布尼科甚至悠哉悠哉地点了根香烟，基列科皱了下鼻子，然后把烟灰缸递给了他。

“达韦尔奇也看到了，不如给这个蠢货好好讲讲。”巴布尼科扬起一只手，示意身后的人可以讲话。

达韦尔奇非常精简地向在场的人讲述了他目击法纳蒂变身的事情。在达韦尔奇遭遇了地雷埋伏之后，小队很快意识到了他们正处于雷区，于是决定变成狼形，以四足着地减轻地面压力的方式快速通过这段危险地带。但他们当时没有意识到法纳蒂没跟上来，等到达韦尔奇回去找人的时候敌军已经追了过来。达韦尔奇立刻让小队折返进行掩护，同时用狼叫声催促法纳蒂变身。在敌人进入攻击范围之后双方进行了短暂的交火，法纳蒂击毙了几个敌人，但自己也身中数枪倒在地上。

就在这个时候法纳蒂的变身开始了。达韦尔奇在讲到这里的时候顿了一下，双眼紧盯着哈特曼。

“法纳蒂和我们不一样。”达韦尔奇说，“我们都知道自己的狼身，但法纳蒂像是不知道自己的狼身一样，她的变身仿佛野兽撕裂了包裹着的人的皮肤。”

“真该叫你去瞧瞧。哈特曼。”巴布尼科残酷地笑着，“我收到达韦尔奇的求救信号，带着增援赶到的时候，那场景给好几个新兵蛋子吓破了胆。我上过那么多战场，但那一次是最血腥最残暴的。法纳蒂——不，那个怪物有两张脸，三张嘴，六七只爪子，吃掉了他们所有人，还差点杀了我。”

哈特曼顿时变了脸色。

“后来巴布尼科把法纳蒂制服，好一会儿她才变回了原样，然后开始大口地吐血，手指抓脖子把皮肤都挠烂了，无论谁叫她都没反应。我们只能把她送回来。法纳蒂不能上战场。”达韦尔奇说。

“你认为这是银中毒吗？”基列科突然问我。

我无法回答，只能模棱两可地点点头。

“法纳蒂留下，交给斯特什纳了。”基列科问巴布尼科。

“随你。”巴布尼科把烟掐灭，“达韦尔奇也留下，如果法纳蒂再次发狂，他能帮你们制服她。”

就这样，我在达韦尔奇和哈特曼的陪同下见到了法纳蒂。她和我年龄相仿，十六七岁的样子，因为上战场的缘故，她的一头黑发被剪得很短。我第一眼见到她并不觉得她像个银中毒的病人，我理解中的银中毒应该是像人类的铅汞中毒那样，有明显的表征。但法纳蒂看上去相当健康，她的下半张脸被防咬口罩挡着，眼睛奕奕有神。在回到引雷石之后有人给她换过了衣服，现在法纳蒂身上的并不是军服，而是和营地里的其他女人一样的罩衫和裙子。她的双手套着厚厚的连指手套，手腕的部分被绑了绳子防止挣脱，我想这是为了防止她继续抓挠脖子才戴上的吧。

在达韦尔奇的建议下，我首先给法纳蒂做了体检，把达韦尔奇描述中被狼身破坏的部位检查了一通。不知道是不是因为哈特曼也在旁边，法纳蒂非常配合。我在卫校的时候很少接触女病人，卫校女多男少，所以女病人一般都交给女生处理，毕竟女性普遍对同性接触接受度更高。但法纳蒂似乎缺乏异性的概念，在我示意她抬起腿检查膝关节反射的时候，她直接撩起裙子，把膝盖露出来给我看。我大概那时候脸红了，哈特曼在身后笑我。

法纳蒂非常健康，尽管经历了非常可怕的变化，但她身体的主要关节并没有出现异常——据哈特曼和巴布尼科说，狼人的变身是有损耗的，我们的血肉在不断重塑的过程中会会不断地磨损、衰老，而关节便是其中最为脆弱的一环。这样的损伤并没有出现在法纳蒂身上，某种意义上也算是个奇迹。

法纳蒂的喉咙处还有一些摩擦的伤口，应该是手套用力蹭出来的，和哈特曼说的一样，她应该是因为嗓子灼痛所以才想通过这种方式缓解。我叫她把手放下来，她乖乖照做了，然后我示意达韦尔奇站靠近一点，因为我接下来要解开她的防咬口罩，检查她口腔的情况。

法纳蒂的嘴唇很干燥，上面有不少牙印，靠近口腔内侧的部分不怎么光滑，已经有了一些反复灼伤的痕迹。这个卫生室里准备了不少基本体检的耗材，大概是基列科让哈特曼去搞来的，我回忆着口腔看诊的步骤，叫她张开嘴，用手电照着，再用木头的压舌板去探。法纳蒂嘴里有股腥味，当然狼人应该都这样，我自己也好不到哪里去，但我依然觉得其中一个原因可能是她没有办法进行很好的咀嚼。法纳蒂的牙排布混乱，有些是人的，有些是狼的，而其中一颗狼牙已经有些摇摇欲坠。她的舌头基本还是人类的形态，但经过阴离子的摧残，原本舌头上的凹凸不平的地方已经消失，变成光滑的一片。她的口腔内部和喉咙口都有不少瘢痕组织，尤其是喉咙口那些，可能会对吞咽和呼吸产生阻碍。一般情况下狼人是不会产生这种东西的，昨天达韦尔奇头部手术之后就愈合得很好，连疤都几乎看不见的程度，所以我猜测或许法纳蒂并不知道如何愈合，如果之后达韦尔奇能够教会她如何愈合自己，那么这些瘢痕组织应该也会脱落。

“先这样吧。你的牙有一颗坏掉了，要拔下来。”我让达韦尔奇帮我打着手电，决定把那颗坏牙拔下来。

我拿着镊子伸进了法纳蒂的嘴里，她看上去有些害怕，但极力克制着恐惧。哈特曼在我身后不停说着安抚的话，不过我很怀疑法纳蒂听进去了多少。镊子夹住了那颗已经松动很多的牙齿，我稍微用力一拽便把它拽了下来，法纳蒂因为突入其来的疼痛一口咬住了我的手，狼牙穿透了橡胶手套直接咬进了我的皮肉里。达韦尔奇直接把手电扔了来帮我，法纳蒂很快松了口，伤口不深，只刺破了皮肤，伤到一点肌肉层罢了。达韦尔奇给我做了应急处理，哈特曼继续安抚法纳蒂。


	6. 1997年4月12日-4月20日

4月12日

被法纳蒂咬伤的手没有愈合。

4月13日

伤口没有愈合。

4月17日

伤口依然很新鲜，没有任何愈合的迹象。达韦尔奇仔细地教过我极光狼群那套冥想愈合方法，一点用都没有。

4月20日

哈特曼说是狼人的诅咒。达韦尔奇也表示肯定。

基列科听到这个消息的表情简直应该拿相机照下来。

狼人的诅咒是永不愈合的咬伤，是灵魂的记号，没有任何方法能够治愈。它既是对爱人生生世世的承诺，也是对敌人斩尽杀绝的威胁。而白桦林狼群在几十年前失去了它，无论是我的父母还是基列科、巴布尼科，都没能与自己的伴侣以这种方式永结良缘。

“这是天罚。”基列科说。他看上去突然苍老了很多，伸出一只血管突出的枯槁的手盖住我手上法纳蒂留下的咬痕。爷爷——基列科——久违地抽了根烟，他看上去非常的痛苦。他的伴侣——也就是我的奶奶——在前几年去世，但是白桦林的狼无法给对方留下灵魂的印记，所以他们在下一世无法找到彼此。

“白桦林的狼舍弃了狼的灵魂，主动戴上了项圈，当了人类的走狗。”

他这样说。

在那场席卷世界的战争中，狼们或主动或被动地加入了其中。在国家机器不间断地宣传下，白桦林的狼自愿为国效力，加入苏联的狼人部队，与纳粹德国的狼人抗衡。而在战争胜利后，狼人们依然服役，在其他国家的版图上与苏联的敌人厮杀。然而好景不长，随着军备竞赛的升级，经济不断下降使得狼人这一高消耗低科技的兵种不再受到重视，大量的狼人被遣散，但同时又因为曾经服役于特殊部队，生活普遍遭到极为严格的监视和控制。狼人们终于意识到自己被卷入了无法挣脱的陷阱之中，而终于，在某一天，一个雷雨交加的晚上，狼反咬了饲主，挣脱了锁链。

狼人解放阵线“引雷石”由此诞生。我们丢弃了祖先的信仰，以人类神话中的大神佩龙为名，驱使雷电与战争，夺回土地和森林，解放我们的同胞。

**不可忘记！**


End file.
